Boy's Heart
by Bulecelup
Summary: Kalau bisa, aku ingin kau yang merasa bahagia... apa gunanya aku merasa bahagia jika kau tidak? Karena aku akan merasa bahagia jika melihatmu bahagia... Kau itu terlalu baik, Suzaku...


**Title: **Boy's heart.

**Pair: **SuzaLulu.

**Rate: **T.

**Genre: **Romance/Friendships.

**Summary: **Kalau bisa, aku ingin kau yang merasa bahagia... apa gunanya aku merasa bahagia jika kau tidak? Karena aku akan merasa bahagia jika melihatmu bahagia... Kau itu terlalu baik, Suzaku...

**© Code GEASS **belongs to TBS, SUNRISE, CLAMP...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

"Lelouch!" Suzaku Kururugi berlari turun dari atas tangga jalan setapak yang tertutupi oleh salju putih, syal berwarna abu-abu yang menjuntai dari lehernya melayang karena terkena angin.

Lelouch Lamperouge menengok kearah Suzaku ketika dia melihat akhirnya pemuda itu datang juga ke tempatnya. Sudah lebih dari 10 menit dia menunggu di bawah pohon Sakura yang semua bunganya rontok karena musim dingin.

"Aku memaafkan keterlambatanmu untuk kali ini." Ucap Lelouch dengan sebuah senyuman kecil di bibirnya, senyuman itu benar-benar dia paksa.

"Aah, maaf ya... soalnya Lloyd-san memberiku banyak tugas! Maaf deh...jangan marah ya..." Suzaku dengan cepat meminta maaf ketika dia melihat senyuman '_tidak tulus' _sudah terpampang di wajah Lelouch, dan tentu saja dia tahu apa arti dari senyuman itu; _Lelouch marah kepadanya._

"Aku tak marah kok, hanya capek kelamaan menunggumu." Lelouch perlahan-lahan berjalan ke hadapan Suzaku, dan menatapnya dari bawah hingga atas.

Suzaku berkedip beberapa kali ketika melihat gelagat aneh Lelouch, dan juga tak biasa-biasanya Lelouch memanggilnya untuk bertemu di taman tertutup seperti ini. "Lalu... apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, Lelouch?" tanya pemuda berdarah Jepang itu.

Mendadak Lelouch langsung menempatkan kedua tangannya di wajah Suzaku dan langsung menariknya kedalam sebuah ciuman dalam.

"Hmf...?!" Suzaku sempat meronta ketika Lelouch menempatkan bibirnya dengan miliknya, tapi yang ada malah seluruh tubuhnya tidak bergerak. sama sekali tidak merespon kepadanya.

"Dengarkan aku, Suzaku..." ketika Lelouch memutuskan ciuman itu, GEASS di mata kirinya menyala, membuat Suzaku diam terpaku karena telah terkena efek GEASS milik Lelouch. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik.."

Tangan kecil Lelouch mengusap butiran salju yang jatuh ke wajah Suzaku, sebelum dia menarik tangannya dan mulai berbicara kembali.

"Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling berharga di dalam hidupku selain Nunnally, kau satu-satunya orang yang paling mengerti diriku luar dan dalam... aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau aku mencintaimu, dan akan selalu mencintaimu... tanpa terkecuali...." Lelouch bisa merasakan kedua tangannya merinding seraya dia mengatakan hal itu kepada Suzaku yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaanku, apa artinya jika aku merasa bahagia kalau kau tidak? Kalau bisa, aku ingin kau yang merasa bahagia... bukan aku... karena aku akan merasa bahagia jika melihatmu bahagia, Suzaku..." tambahnya, Lelouch membuang arah pandangannya dari Suzaku.

"Dan demi kebahagiaanmu, aku rela untuk menyerahkan dirimu...dan teruslah ingat di dalam hatimu, kalau aku akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang '_memilikimu' _seutuhnya." Lelouch menutup matanya, dan Suzaku menjadi sadar kembali. Pemuda itu langsung menengok kiri dan kanan, seperti belum pernah ketempat ini sebelumnya.

"Lelouch! Uh, apakah kau tahu apa yang sedang aku lakukan disini? Terus kenapa aku bisa berada di sini ya?! Kok aku nggak inget?" Suzaku terkejut sekali melihat Lelouch berada di hadapannya, dia langsung menghujani sang pangeran dengan pertanyaan bejibun.

Lelouch hanya tersenyum dan dengan pelan berkata... "Masa kamu lupa? Kamu kan sedang mencari Euphie? Kau akan mengajaknya pergi jalan hari ini." Ucap pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata ungu-violet itu.

"Benarkah? Kok aku bisa sampai tak ingat ya? Kalau begitu makasih ya, Lelouch! Karena sudah mengingatkanku! Sebaiknya aku pergi mencari Euphie lagi!" sahut Suzaku sambil tertawa, dia kembali menjadi Suzaku yang ceria dan berisik lagi.

Lelouch melihat Suzaku berjalan pergi dari hadapannya, dan dia melihat punggung Suzaku terlihat semakin jauh... jauh... pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

Lelouch mau menutup kedua matanya, tapi sebuah suara menahannya untuk melakukan itu.

"Lelouch!" dari kejauhan Suzaku meneriakan nama sahabatnya itu.

"Ya, Suzaku?" panggil Lelouch balik.

"Lain kali kita bertemu lagi ya! Di tempat yang sama! Jya ne!" jawab Suzaku, lalu dia benar-benar hilang pergi. Meninggalkan Lelouch dengan wajah terkejut, kemudian sang pangeran tertawa kencang sekali sampai perutnya terasa sakit...

Tanpa kekuatan GEASS pun, Suzaku _memang _tak akan pernah bisa untuk _lepas _darinya.

(FIN.)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music Mode Author: **Broken Youth, by: **_**Nico touches the Walls.**_)

**MATTGASM:**.... I hate you, Otou-san... hate you so much... I wish you happy now.... and thanks for reading, minna-san.

**OMAKE!: **judul "Boy's Heart" di ambil dari judul lagu yang sama, di nyanyikan oleh _Fujii Fumiya_ untuk ending _Astro Boy/Tetsuan Atom versi jepangnya. _


End file.
